Electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles use multiple power supplies for systems that require interface of power from multiple power sources such as batteries, fuel cells, and a vehicle electric motor. Different power sources generally have different voltage and current characteristics, and interfacing the power sources can be complicated. In an application such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid electric vehicle, there can be many different combinations of the sources as they relate to electrical power transfer. For example, a battery may exchange power with a fuel cell or an electric motor may exchange power with a battery. Presently, the power sources have either a converter or an inverter for each source. Furthermore, an independent controller is used for each converter and inverter, which presents a need for additional components in order to control and condition the power from each of the sources. There is significant cost associated with the need for additional components. Also, the additional components take up valuable packaging space on the vehicle and can add to the overall weight of the vehicle, adversely affecting fuel efficiency.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a controllable power interface between at least two power sources for integration in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, which eliminates the quantity of power transfer, conversion, inversion, and/or control components, improves reliability, and/or lowers cost. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.